People Who are Meant to be Together
by 1treehillislove23
Summary: Brooke and Lucas haven't spoken to each other in four years. A sudden turn of events changes that. One-shot.


**I do not own the show "One Tree Hill". Trust me, if I did Brucas would be married with two boys and a girl and Jeyton would be happy in Savannah.**

**This is a one-shot about Brucas. There might be a few mistakes, i wrote this in about 20 minutes. Thats why is is so short. **

**This is everything you need to know:**

-Lucas and Peyton broke up after senior year on mutual terms and both are still friends.

-Brooke keeps in touch with everyone from high school, exceot for Lucas, because he travels with his book tours and she is too busy with Clothes-Over-Bros.

* * *

My name is Brooke Davis. I am a twenty two year old who just got out of college. I run one of the best selling clothing lines in the world, Clothes-Over-Bros. I live in the wonderful New York City and have a penthouse on 5th Avenue. I have two best friends, who I can tell anything to, Haley and Peyton, who both live in my hometown; Tree Hill, North Carolina. I have an amazing boyfriend named Julian who is everything I have ever dreamed about. I have everything I could possibly want, but somehow, that's not good enough.

"Millicent, I need my coffee." I yelled. I really couldn't take how long it took her to go to Starbucks and get a cup of coffee.

"Sorry Brooke, I ran into someone on the line in Starbucks and I dropped everything so I had to pick it up and they helped, but it took a long time and before I was about to order he handed me back all your business cards that fell and asked if I knew you and I-", Millie replied frantically before I could interrupt.

"Millicent, I don't care. Do you have me coffee or not?" I said not really in the mood to hear one of her excuses about being late yet again.

"Of course," She handed me my coffee. "But when they handed me back the business card, they said that they knew you." She stated, adding the last part way too quickly.

"How did they know me? I mean, everyone knows me. Not to sound rude, but I'm Brooke Penelope Davis. Did they meet me in a club or something? Because if so I hope you told them that you didn't care and you left without saying another word."

"Um, no. he said he knew you from Tree Hill."

"Who was it? Nathan? Chase? Owen?" I was trying to guess who it could be, but in my mind I knew exactly what she was going to say…

"His name was Lucas something." Of course.

"Scott. Lucas Scott."

"So you know him?" Millie questioned.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen or heard from him in years."

"How did you know him?"

"I was in love with him." And with that one sentence, every memory of the blonde haired blue eyed boy came rushing back into my head. Every moment we spent together, every conversation we had, every kiss we shared, and every hug we held on to.

* * *

"_I love you, pretty girl."_

"_I love you too, boyfriend."_

"_I forgive you."_

"_But you can't. It's too much to forgive."_

"_Well that's too bad, because I forgive you."_

"_I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis."_

"_There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you."_

"_If you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."_

"_You did pretty good."_

"_I love you Lucas, and I probably always will."_

"_People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."_

* * *

The last thing I remembered was stuck in my head. _"People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." _I was sixteen when I said that. I was so naïve, but for some reason, I can't help but to think that I might be right in some way. People who are meant to be together always find each other, some way, and they always end up together. They find each other after four years of no communication whatsoever in a city with millions of people. They find each other. Lucas found me here, but that is just a coincidence. Right? There is no way that what I said when I was sixteen about Keith and Karen could possibly mean something about me and a man who have not talked since high school. I mean, I have Julian and I am completely in love with him. But why am I trying to convince myself of this?

"Millicent, did he give you any way to contact him?" I ask suddenly, not knowing what was taking over me.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you he is living in an apartment on 5th Avenue."

"That's weird; a place in my building just was sold to a writer." Oh no. A place in my building was sold to a writer. That writer was Lucas Scott. The best selling author of An Unkindness of Ravens and The Comet. I should have known. Somehow though, things are getting stranger and it seems like my words are getting to be a little truer.

* * *

I get into the lobby of my apartment building around ten o'clock at night and immediately think something is wrong with my mind. I see blond spikes of hair on the other side of the lobby. It can't be him. It's just not possible. Suddenly, blonde boy turns around and with my luck; it is the famous Lucas Scott. He stares at me for a while and I try not to look directly into those piercing blue eyes of his. I pretend like I don't notice him, but he sees through it. He does the famous Scott grin and turns around and heads toward the elevator.

With me feet taking over me, I start walking towards him and before I know it, I am in the elevator with him. Alone.

"Brooke? Is that you?" He says unsure.

"Yeah, it's been a really long time Lucas."

"I know. How long? Four years?"

"I think so. It seems longer. I missed you." The awkwardness is unbearable and I cannot wait until the elevator reaches my floor so I can run as fast as I can into Julian's arms.

"I missed you too, Brooke. It's weird that I'm going to be living in the same building as you. When they told me a famous fashion designer lived here, I assumed it was going to be Donna Karen or someone. I had no idea, but I have to say, I would much rather you than Donna." He smiled and I couldn't help but to return the favor.

"It is weird, especially since we haven't seen each other in such a long time. "

With that, the elevator doors open. It is his floor and I couldn't be more relieved. He starts to exit and I could finally breathe. It was awkward, but no old feelings resurfaced while talking to Lucas. The door is about two centimeters from closing when a hand sticks between the two metal pieces. The doors start to open again and his figure is standing there. How we are standing reminds me of how we were standing when he confessed he was the guy for me on the beach and when he took that back at Rachel's party. Well, minus the crowd of guys around me.

"Brooke, I'm the guy for you. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." He turns around and starts walking towards his apartment.

I'm speechless. Absolutely speechless. How could he that up after we have seen each other once in the last four years. But somehow, someway, I smile because people who are meant to be together always do find their way in the end and that's why I run out of the elevator as fast as I can to chase after him and once I catch up to him I kiss him passionately. When we kiss, I feel sparks that I haven't felt since our last dance and Nathan and Haley's second marriage. I don't care that I'm dating Julian in this moment. I just care that we are together and we found our way.

"_People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."_


End file.
